Might of the New Warriors
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: When Ronan the Accuser looks for something, who stop him from destroying Earth? The New Warriors, that's who!
1. Chapter 1

*New York City, New York *

Night Thrasher: *Throws a criminal a far distance* Gotcha!

Nick Fury: *Approaches Night Thrasher* Dwayne Michael Taylor, I need your help.

Night Thrasher: Who are you? And how do you know my name?

Nick Fury: I am Nick Fury, the main director of SHIELD. I need you to join my new warriors.

Night Thrasher: New Warriors? Like the Avengers?

Nick Fury: Kind of. I've already recruited Firestar, Justice, Nova, Speedball, Darkhawk, Turbo, and I need you.

Night Thrasher: That's cool…but why do you need me?

Nick Fury: I sense a powerful threat coming to Earth. I need a lot of new warriors to defend this planet.

Night Thrasher: Alright then, where do I join?

Nick Fury: Just follow me.

*The next day, SHIELD Helicarrier*

Firestar: *Looking over some documents* This just doesn't add up…

Speedball: *Sits next to Firestar* Something bugging you, Angel?

Firestar: We've gotten some strange transmissions and I'm reading the documents about them.

Speedball: Ah.

Night Thrasher: *Walks in* Hello.

Nick Fury: Everyone, this is Night Thrasher. He will be joining the New Warriors.

Turbo: Finally, we can get some new blood in this group.

Darkhawk: Technically, we are already new blood…

Turbo: You get the point…

Night Thrasher: *Sits down*

Justice: *Offers a handshake to Night Thrasher* Welcome to the New Warriors. My name is Justice, what's yours?

Night Thrasher: *Shakes Justice's hand* My name is Night Thrasher. It's an honor to be here.

Firestar: *Finishes with the documents* I figured out what the message means!

Speedball: Well, what does it say?

Firestar: It's an SOS.

Speedball: What?

Darkhawk: SOS, save our ship. It's a distress signal.

Turbo: From who?

*Meanwhile, in Space Sector #4492, Krylor*

Ronan the Accuser: *Destroys a small house* This appears to be the last of them…

Kree Solider: Lord Ronan, he wishes to speak with you.

Ronan the Accuser: Him? What does he want now?

Kree Solider: He said that he found them.

Ronan the Accuser: *Eyes widen* Them?!

Kree Solider: Our sources say they might be on Earth.

Ronan the Accuser: *Laughs* Then to Earth we go!

Kree Solider: Yes sir!

Ronan the Accuser: When he gets them, I shall be the ruler of the known universe! *Laughs evilly*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*SHIELD Helicarrier*

Firestar: I do wonder who sent that SOS call…

Turbo: Eh, who knows? Maybe it's just some guy playing around with us.

Night Thrasher: *Whispers to Justice* Is it always this slow around here?

Justice: Not always. Sometimes the excitement comes to us!

*Suddenly, the alarms start to go off*

Night Thrasher: What is that?!

Darkhawk: This can't be good!

Kree Ships: *Surround the Helicarrier*

Speedball: What the heck are those things?!

Darkhawk: Don't know…but I shall destroy them! *Flies out and fires exploding claws at the Kree Ships*

Kree Ships: *Some are destroyed, but they begin to fire*

Darkhawk: *Dodges the blasts skillfully*

Firestar: *Flies out as well and shoots blasts of fire at the Kree Ships*

Kree Ships: *Some are destroyed, but more take their place*

Turbo: It's an invasion! *Flies up and controls the wind to destroy some Kree Ships*

Kree Ships: *Fire at Turbo*

Turbo: *Gets hit* GAH! *Falls*

Speedball: *Catches Turbo in a forcefield-bubble* Gotcha!

Turbo: Thanks a billion, Speedy!

Speedball: The name's Speedball! *Uses the forcefield-bubble to destroy a Kree Ship*

Turbo: Real nice, Speedy!

Kree Ships: *Shoot hooks into Helicarrier, and Kree Soliders begin to board the Helicarrier*

Justice: Night Thrasher, we need to take care of these alien things!

Night Thrasher: *Pulls out a pair of metal truncheons* You got it!

Kree Soldiers: *Charge at Night Thrasher*

Night Thrasher: *Beats back the Kree Soliders*

Justice: *Grabs a Kree Soldier and throws it at the others, which fall over*

Night Thrasher: *Hits a Kree Soldier with his two metal truncheons*

Kree Solider: *Falls*

*Outside of the Helicarrier*

Firestorm: *Destroys a Kree Ship with a blast of blazing fire* Got it!

Darkhawk: *Looks around* Does anyone else have an uneasy feeling about this invasion thing?

Speedball: *Destroys a Kree Ship* Your right…it does feel very ominous…

*Suddenly, a giant Kree Sentry descends from space*

Turbo: What is that thing?!

Speedball: Looks kind of like a Sentinel…

Kree Sentry: *Fires blast of energy at Turbo and Speedball*

Turbo: *Dodges* This thing can fight!

Speedball: *Surrounds himself with a force-field* Maybe it is a Sentinel!

Turbo: *Rolls eyes*

Kree Sentry: Surrender yourself to the Kree Empire! *Fires more laser blasts at the Helicarrier*

*Inside of the Helicarrier*

Night Thrasher: *Falls over* What's going on out there?!

Justice: Beats me.

Doctor Minerva: *Fires a blast of dark energy at Night Thrasher and Justice*

Night Thrasher: *Dodges*

Justice: *Flies and tackles Doctor Minvera*

Doctor Minerva: *Throws Justice off* You mortals shall not touch me! I am Minerva, and you are to surrender the objects we desire!

Night Thrasher: *Jumps and kicks Doctor Minerva* Leave us alone!

Doctor Minerva: *Grabs Night Thrasher's leg* We shall do no such thing! Surrender them to us!

Justice: *Headbutts Doctor Minerva* We don't even know what you're talking about!

Doctor Minvera: *Drops Night Thrasher* GAH!

Night Thrasher: Look, we don't even know what you're talking about!

Doctor Minerva: LIAR! *Charges at Night Thrasher and Justice*

*Outside of the SHIELD Helicarrier*

Kree Sentry: *Fires more energy blasts at the SHIELD Helicarrier*

Firestar: I'm going to turn up the heat! *Launches fireballs at the Kree Sentry*

Kree Sentry: *Catches fire and falls out of the sky, but then catches itself*

Turbo: That's not good…

Darkhawk: *Divebombs the Kree Sentry*

Kree Sentry: *Attempts to grab Darkhawk*

Turbo: *Manipulates the wind to trip the Kree Sentry*

Kree Sentry: *Falls*

Starfire: *Touches the Kree Sentry and sets it on fire*

Kree Sentry: *Flails around*

Speedball: *Traps the Kree Sentry in force field and crushes it*

Kree Sentry: *Destroyed*

Starfire: Alright! We did it!

Darkhawk: *Lands* Not yet…I got a message from Justice and Night Thrasher! They need our help!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*SHIELD Helicarrier*

Night Thrasher: *Kicks Doctor Minvera in the face*

Doctor Minerva: *Blocks with her arm* Is that all you got?!

Justice: *Rams into Doctor Minvera* Nope!

Doctor Minerva: *Falls* GAH!

Kree Soldiers: *Start to fire their blasters at Night Thrasher and Justice*

Justice: *Jumps up and dodges the blasts*

Night Thrasher: *Picks up a small grenade, pulls the pin, and throws it at the Kree Soldiers*

Kree Solider: *Catches the grenade, and it explodes*

Justice: Good thinking Night!

Night Thrasher: *Nods* Thanks.

Doctor Minerva: *Runs to a Kree Ship, enters, and escapes*

Night Thrasher: She got away!

Justice: Don't worry, I think she learned her lesson.

Firestar: *Lands next to Justice and Night Thrasher* What happened?

Justice: There were a bunch of these alien soldiers we fought, and then there was some kind of commander.

Darkhawk: *Lands* I'm starting to think this wasn't a random coincidence…

Turbo: *Lands* What do you mean?

Night Thrasher: This might have been an attempt to invade Earth…

Speedball: *Lands* Alien invasion? Like a B Sci-Fi movie?

Justice: Not really. It seemed like they scouting rather than attacking.

Darkhawk: My thoughts exactly.

Firestar: But why would they want to invade?

Turbo: Resources, people, and probably other things too.

Night Thrasher: That alien captain said she was looking for "them".

Darkhawk: Them?

Firestar: I wonder what that is…

*Meanwhile, the Kree Homeworld*

Doctor Minerva: *Approaches Ronan the Accuser* Ronan, I need more armadas to find them.

Ronan the Accuser: I gave you a large amount of ships and soldiers. What more do you need?

Doctor Minerva: Ronan, the problem is-

Ronan the Accuser: *Interrupts* IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE BEATEN BY HUMAN CHILDREN!?

Doctor Minvera: They had powers-

Ronan the Accuser: *Interrupts again* YOU HAVE FAILED ME!

Doctor Minvera: If I had more weapons, soliders, and ships perhaps I could have beaten them!

Ronan the Accuser: Fine…I shall give you some more.

Doctor Minvera: Thank you.

Ronan the Accuser: You had best not fail this time…


End file.
